Negative Crashbox Island
''Negative Crashbox Island This is an island based on the HBO family show: "Crashbox.'' Walkthrough: *Go to Negative Crashbox Island. *A robot will be crying *Go talk to him. *He'll say: "Crashbox has been damaged! You have to help! SAVE US!!!!!!!!" *You'll say: "Okay... Okay! I'll do it!" *Then the robot will say: "Thank you! Here, take this devise to go to the different games. *He'll give you a game travel devise. *First travel to Poop or Scoop. *There will be a reptile. *Then go to the revolting slob. *He'll Say: "Take anything you want! I'm Grumpy! *You'll get a mouse, cat, fly, and skunk. *The reptile will eat the mouse and fly while security comes in Poop or Scoop for you stealing the reptile. *Then transport to 10 seconds. *You'll have ten seconds to find the thing you need. *It is a Mini- Computer. *Then you need to go to Paige and Saige while security comes to Mug Shots so they can interview you on how bad you are. *In Paige and Saige you will get a wig to trick security. (Note: Boys will have a girl wig; Girls will have a boy wig.) *Then you need to put on the wig, and transport to Eddie Bull. The security will be there asking if Eddie Bull stole the reptile. *Eddie Bull will say: "Ummmmmm.....Ummmmmm...?” In that time go quietly past the two so that you can get the thing you need. *It will be a disguise. *Put it on and go to Mug Shots. *It will be a darkroom. *There will be lights flashing. *You will have to go fast over there or you will get caught by a security agent and start over. *If you complete it than you have to go to Radio KBOX (Radio Scramble). *The guy who runs it all, Jumping Johnny Jumble, will say: Welcome to Scramblin' Radio, Dude! Here’s a Scrambler! *You will say: “OK. I'll have it." *Then you will get a Scrambler. *Then go to Captain Bones. *He will say: "If you want one of me bones, Play a quiz with me bones and you will get one. *The First Problem is 2+5=7. It used to be 2+2=7. All it needs to do is flip one of the two's upside-down. *The Second Problem is 6+7=13. It used to be 9+7=13. All you need to do is flip the six upside-down. *The Third Problem is 5-4=1. All you need to do is switch the places of the 4 and 5. *The Fourth Problem is 6+3=9. It used to be 6+3=5. All you had to do was switch one of his bones. *The Fifth Problem is 5+4=9. It used to be 5+4=6. All you need to do is flip the six upside-down. *Then you will get the Bone. *Captain Bones will say: "Bad doin' with ya'! You Bobble-Headed Tu-Tu Wearin' Cinderellies!!!!!" *Then you need to go to "Ear.We.Are.". *You will get a Sound Machine. *That is the last game to go to. *Then a mysterious button will appear on your game transporter. *You will have to go to the Robots. *A robot will be yelling: "HELP!!!!!” *Click on him. *Then he'll say: "I'm FREE!!!!" *The boss will come. *He will say: "Keep on working you rustbucket!!!!!!" *You will say: "No!!!!! I will not surrender!!!" *Then the boss will say: "I WAS FAKE CRYING YOU RUSTBUCKET!!!!!!!!" *You will say: "Oh yeah, lets Fight." *He will say: "I'TS ON!!!!!" *You will fight him. *You need to jump on his head first. *Then, Jump in a green cartridge bowl. *You will get a sprinkler. *Spray the boss with the green goop. *Then use the Cat, Skunk, Sound Machine, and Bone. *The cat will get fur in the boss's eyes, The Skunk will spray a stench on the boss, The Sound Machine will annoy him, and you need to throw the bone at him. Then, zap the scrambler at him. *He will be scrambled (Even his voice will be scrambled!). *Security will come and arrest the boss, and all of the games will be saved. *You will get the medallion, 100 credits, all of the items back, and a claymation-izer from security. *Well done, you've completed the island! Category:Islands For Poptropica 2